clashofclansfandomcom-20200223-history
Builder Hall
__NOEDITSECTION__ "Home of the Master Builder and the main objective in battle. Destroying a Builder Hall awards an extra star in attacks. Win a Versus Battle by getting the most stars, or dealing more damage if tied. Upgrade the Builder Hall to unlock advanced buildings and troops!" ---- ---- *'Summary' **The Builder Hall is the equivalent of the Town Hall in the Builder Base. Protection of the Builder Hall is critical for achieving players' objectives. **The Builder Hall is broken and has graves along with several broken Buildings surrounding it when it is first encountered. These include a Star Laboratory, Gem Mine, Clock Tower, Battle Machine, Elixir Collector, Gold Mine, Cannon, Army Camp, Builder Barracks. This is the level 1 builder hall, as opposed to the ruin version. **During the tutorial, the Builder Hall is upgraded to level 2, and in doing so buildings immediately surrounding it are automatically repaired. In addition to this, the Boat is also repaired and Raged Barbarians are upgraded to level 2. **There are a total of eight levels for Builder Hall, though level seven and eight have not been released yet. **You must place all Buildings available from the current Builder Hall level before you are able to upgrade the Builder Hall. ***Exceptions to this rule are the Gem Mine, Clock Tower and Battle Machine, for which repairing is optional. **The Builder Hall can be accessed once a player reaches Town Hall 4 by repairing the broken boat on the sea shore. ---- *'Strategy and Tips' **The builder hall is best placed in the center protected by buildings as it gives a star to your opponent when destroyed. This is critical as the star is compared first before the damage percentage, and if your opponent can get to the Builder Hall, he/she will most likely get more than 50% given them a 2-star or maybe even a 3-star. ***This concept is however, thrown away when you are trying to design an anti-3 star base, in which the Builder Hall is considered just to be a high hitpoint building and is used to protect key structures to prevent the attacker from claiming a third star (hence the name). At higher Builder Hall levels (especially Builder Hall 8) players can, instead of protecting their Builder Hall at all costs, use their Builder Halls as a high hitpoint damage sponge - similar to Storages - as part of a strategy to prevent 3-star attacks from high level armies, at the cost of making 2-star attacks much easier. **Don't place your Builder Hall in a corner surrounded by , troops can still be placed next to the Builder Hall. **The Crusher is extremely good at protecting the Builder Hall because of its high damage in a small radius. Make sure to protect it using defenses with a higher range to prevent ranged troops to snipe away at them. **Unlike the Town Hall in the Home Village, it can be beneficial to "rush" (quickly upgrade) the Builder Hall, as loot penalty does not exist - loot won is determined solely by the number of Versus Trophies that you have. Additionally, at higher Builder Hall levels you can unlock new buildings and troops as well as new levels for existing troops and buildings. ---- *'Upgrade Differences' **The Builder Hall undergoes significant visual changes at all levels. ***At level 1, the Builder Hall appears as a ruined orange-roofed house with a damaged chimney. ***At level 2, the structure (including chimney) is repaired. The ladder on the top aligns with the "builder's hut" on top. ***At level 3, the rear of the building gains an additional floor. ***At level 4, the "builder's hut" panel now sits on a stone structure on top of the lower front roof of the building. ***At level 5, the stone structure on the roof extends to the entire width of the building. ***At level 6, the front of the building gains an additional floor and the roof becomes one piece again. The entrance arch is now fully visible. ---- *'Unlocks' **At each new Builder Hall level, new Buildings are unlocked. This table lists each unlock by Builder Hall level. Note: This does not include already unlocked buildings that get more in quantity per Builder Hall. ***Level 1: ***Level 2: Double Cannon, , Push Trap, Star Laboratory, , , Builder Barracks ***Level 3: , , , Firecrackers, Crusher, , Mine, Gem Mine ***Level 4: Mega Mine, Guard Post, Air Bombs, Clock Tower ***Level 5: Multi Mortar, Battle Machine Altar ***Level 6: Roaster ---- *'Trivia' **The Builder Base doesn't have Builder's Huts. Instead, the Builder Hall itself houses the Master Builder. **The Builder Boat, which sits at the other side of the dock from your Boat, is unlocked at Builder Hall level two. This boat allows the Master Builder to Gear Up your defenses in your Home Village. **During the tutorial, the Versus Battle is introduced by attacking "Master Jimmy" from the clan "The Order". This is just a fictitious enemy and not a real online player. The clan name is a reference to the clan "The Order", which is known to be the first clan to ever exist in the game. **Before upgrading to level 2, buildings can be selected but not interacted with. The graves can be collected though. ---- *'History' **The Builder Hall was added on 5/22/2017. **Level 6 was added on 6/27/2017. ---- For additional statistics and information, see the Unit Calculators page. Storage Capacity of the Builder Hall Resource and Offensive Buildings Available Upgrading your Builder Hall unlocks the following number of Resource and Army Buildings; see the page for each building for details. Defensive Buildings Available Upgrading your Builder Hall unlocks the following number of Defensive Buildings; see the page of each building for details. Resource, Army and Other Buildings Max Level By Builder Hall Upgrading your Builder Hall allows the following buildings to be upgraded to these levels; see the page for each structure to learn what each upgrade brings: Defensive Buildings Max Available Level Upgrading your Builder Hall unlocks the following level of Defensive Buildings; see the page for each building for details. Category:Builder Base